Dignity
by Theodore D
Summary: [OS]TVXQ. SJ. Le temps passe, les sentiments aussi. Et un jour tout s'écroule, tout s'écrase. Tout se brise par mots, par gestes, par silences. Tout, même la dignité d'un Homme. JaeHo & YunWon.


**NdA:** Avis à la populasse, avertissement. Amateurs de happy ends, vous pouvez retourner sur vos pas. Pour le reste... Soyez les bienvenus. Si vous aimez le Shonen Ai, bienvenus.

Bonne lecture.

_

* * *

_

_Mon amour…_

_Il est bien étrange de commencer une lettre qui t'es adressée avec ce terme, mais n'est-ce pas ainsi que nous nous sommes toujours appelés ? Ce terme me semble bien fade à présent, puisqu'il a perdu depuis longtemps les couleurs de la passion. Il s'est terni jusqu'à en devenir amer… Je ne parviens à me souvenir à quelle époque tous ces sentiments que nous éprouvions ont commencé à s'éteindre. Mais ne nous écartons pas du sujet. Reprenons donc à là où nous en étions._

_Mon amour… _

_Trois ans que tu es parti avec elle et cela me revient avec toujours autant de d'amertume. Depuis ton départ je ne fais que ressasser les évènements qui t'ont poussé à me fuir. Non pas que je souhaite ton retour. Je voudrais simplement comprendre… Qu'avait-elle de plus que moi ? _

_Je ne parviens plus à me souvenir de son visage de l'époque. Seul le tien me revient avec force. Toi, si froid, si fermé qui te détendais en sa présence. Un sourire éclaircissait ta figure, alors qu'avant elle je n'en avais pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Etait-elle aussi douce, aussi belle que cela ?_

_Etait-elle si sympathique pour t'arracher sourires et rires ? Je me pose la question depuis bien longtemps. _

_Mais je ne t'écris pas, mon amour, pour te lasser de mes si lassantes questions. Ce soir –puisqu'il est bien tard à l'heure où je t'écris- j'ai décidé de me confesser. Tu songes sans doute que cela t'importe peu ; mais finis donc cette lettre que je t'envoie. N'entends-tu pas le murmure, le bruissement de ce papier à lettre qui te confirme déjà ce que tu crains ? _

_Car tu le sais bien, il y a déjà deux mois qu'elle a disparue. Deux mois…bientôt trois, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je sens déjà que tu frémis. Ce frémissement qu'autrefois j'appréciais tant. Et qui à présent me donne la nausée… _

_Mon amour, tu l'aimais tant. Tu l'as tant aimée… Même moi n'ai jamais eu droit à cet étalage de sentiments nauséabonds. La seule chose que tu aies daigné m'offrir n'aura jamais été que ce désir frustré…_

_Cela dit, je n'ai jamais attendu autre chose de toi. Je n'ai jamais eu autre chose et j'ai bien su m'en contenter… Puisque cela me plaisait autant qu'à toi. Ces faux-semblants que nous nous sommes offerts durant ces longs mois, ces longues nuits qui semblaient à la fois si courtes et tellement interminables… Oui, je les ai aimées autant que toi. _

_Jusqu'au jour fatidique où tu l'as rencontrée. Ce jour-là n'a jamais été qu'une sorte d'éveil pour nous. Tu t'es rendu compte, ou tu as cru te rendre compte que l'amour existait, et j'ai réalisé à quel point nous n'avions pas d'importance, l'un pour l'autre. A quel point nos liens étaient basés sur la perfidité humaine…_

_Et ce jour-là, comme toutes les autres qui suivirent, tu ne m'as plus rejoint. Tu t'es réfugié seul dans ton soi-disant désespoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne te regarder, t'apprécier puis t'aimer. Je n'avais été qu'un jouet, un simple objet à tes yeux…Tu ne t'en es sans doute pas rendu compte. Et c'est bien pour cela que la nature humaine est bien pitoyable…_

_Sais-tu à quel point la dignité humaine est fragile ? Sais-tu à quel point je me suis senti humilié ?Non, je ne t'aimais pas, mon amour. Tu n'en as cure puisque ce sentiment inexistant était réciproque. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : ne t'avise plus de blesser l'amour-propre d'un homme…_

_Ou elles périront toutes comme celle que je tiens entre mes bras. Cela dit elle n'est pas encore morte… Elle a juste perdu du sang, beaucoup de sang et tout ce qui aurait pu avoir un quelconque attrait pour un homme –toi comme tous les autres. Celle que tu as tant aimée me sert à présent d'outil de travail. Elle est très divertissante. _

_Mon amour…_

_Tu te doutes à présent de l'objet de ma lettre. Ou peut-être pas. Serais-tu aussi stupide que je le crois ? _

_Mon amour…_

_Elle s'éteindra bientôt. _

_Mon amour…_

_Elle t'aime. C'est ce qu'elle me dit. Sais-tu qu'elle criait ton nom ?_

_Mon amour…_

_Prends garde aux colis que tu reçois par la poste… _

_Tendres baisers, _

_Yunho.

* * *

_

_« -Tu es mort. »_

Trois mots. Trois mots qui finissent par vous faire un bien fou, à force de les répéter.

_« -Tu es mort. »_

Vous en tremblez. Vous en tremblez de joie, de bonheur, d'extase et de frustration. Vous en vouliez encore… L'âme humaine est si fragile… Un jouet de bois entre les doigts d'un enfant. C'est simple pourtant, faites-le tomber du balcon d'un dix-septième étage.

Les pompiers arrivent. Vous les voyez d'ici. Lui aussi, vous le voyez, d'ailleurs. Enfin, du dix-septième, c'est un peu dur de voir quoi que ce soit, mais bon. L'éclat rouge sur le bitume, c'est probablement lui. C'est joli, d'ailleurs. Tout ce pourpre qui irradie… C'est votre bonheur peint sur une grande surface noire.

_« -Tu es mort. »_

Ces mots que vous sussurez sonnent tellement justes… Sont tellement beaux… Il les entend sûrement d'en bas.

_« -C'est bête, on s'était bien amusés tous les deux. Tu te souviens ? »_

Votre sourire s'élargit malgré vos efforts pour le masquer. Les pompiers s'affairent autour du corps. Peut-être tentent-ils de le réanimer, on ne voit pas bien d'ici. De toutes façons, il est mort. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer. Vu le sang, c'est sûrement la boîte crânienne qui s'en est pris dans la figure.

Tiens, un pompier lève la tête. Vous lui faites signe, demandant ce qu'il se passe. Il ne répond pas et se concentre sur le blessé –le mort. Mort qui a mis un long moment à accepter de sauter. C'est fou, ce que ça tient à la vie, un homme…

_« -C'est fou, hein ? »_

Ce n'est pas faute de l'y avoir poussé, pourtant. Entre les lettres de menaces, les colis, les e-mail, les photos… Et puis, ces petites visites mensuelles qui l'effrayaient tant… Pourtant, vous ne l'auriez pas touché. Il vous horripilait. Il vous insupportait. Sa présence vous était intolérable. Parce qu'il était le plus méprisable des êtres…

Bien sûr, il était facile de lui laisser penser que vous vous attaqueriez à lui. Son égo était visiblement surdimensionné et il se laissait berner facilement. Il suffisait, parfois, de le plaquer contre le mur, sans avoir à l'approcher plus, puisqu'il se recroquevillait à votre approche. Il avait peur. Et il y avait de quoi.

Sinon, il ne serait pas mort à l'heure qu'il est…

_« -Tu en as mis du temps, à sauter, quand même… »_

Mais bon, vous n'aviez pas eu à le toucher. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui était son dernier jour sur terre, vous le lui aviez fait comprendre. En entrant, comme tous les premiers dimanches du mois, dans son petit salon, et vous installant autour d'une tasse de thé. Sans un mot. C'était sans doute ce fait-là qui l'avait effrayé. Vous qui, par habitude, par convention même, lui sussuriez des mots doux au-dessus de la table…

Enfin, des mots doux… Si le fait de l'abaisser au point de le faire pleurer fait partie de cette catégorie de mots. Ah, ce qu'il en avait pleuré quand même. C'en était tellement bon… la première fois aussi, il avait pleuré. Il avait même essayer d'hurler à travers ses sanglots. Un mouchoir dans la bouche et il ne disait plus rien. Ses yeux rouges, son regard désespéré, son corps tremblant… Oh oui, il en avait pleuré. Vous connaissez –vous connaissiez- le moindre détail pré et post-larmes.

« -Et ainsi, il a suffi d'un silence et d'un sourire pour que tu sautes. Au bout de longues minutes, mais tu as sauté. C'était vraiment pas beau à voir… »

Un sourire, à nouveau, qui flotte sur vos lèvres. Vous ne pouvez vous en empêcher. C'est plus fort que vous. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que vous attendiez cela…

Ah, ce que vous auriez donné pour voir de plus près son corps brisé. Et puis, cet éclat pourpre, là, en bas… L'effleurer de vos doigts… Fichus pompiers. Mais bon, le meilleur était, de toutes manières, son visage au moment où ses pieds se sont détachés de la rembarde… Un bon souvenir.

_« -C'est ce que tu restes à mes yeux, vraiment. Un bon souvenir, qui s'est très bien terminé. »_

Vous finissez, à contre-cœur, vous écarter du balcon. Vous sortez lentement du salon, après avoir vérifié que tout se passerait comme prévu. En effet, sa lettre est là, posée sur la table. Ecrite de sa propre main.

Vous finissez par traverser son appartement, et refermez la porte derrière vous. Calmement. Il y a encore son nom sur la porte. Vous l'emportez, ça peut toujours servir. Puis, vous descendez de deux étages pour sonner à la porte de droite.

« -Yunho ! »

On se jette à votre cou. Vous souriez machinalement devant ce geste plein d'affection, puis glissez votre bras autour de sa taille. Il vous reproche de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Puis pose ses lèvres sur les vôtres. Lorsqu'il s'écarte de vous pour refermer la porte et pour mieux vous déshabiller, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte.

Dans sa poche arrière, un petit bout de papier portant un nom. _Son_ nom. _Kim Jae Joong.

* * *

_

_Tout avait commencé par un amour qui n'en était pas un._

_Tout avait commencé par une dignité bafouée._

_Tout avait commencé par deux êtres qui prétendaient s'aimer._

_Tout avait commencé par une lettre._

_Et tout se terminerait de la même manière.

* * *

_

_Mon cher et tendre,_

_Commençons cette lettre ainsi, veux-tu ?Puisque c'est toujours ainsi que je t'ai appelé, et c'est toujours ce même être que tu as prétendu être. Vois-tu,moi-même je ne dénie pas ces faits, ta chair a toujours été –et sera toujours- tendre. Et ma propre chair est bien placée pour en témoigner. _

_Nous nous sommes tant aimés, n'est-ce pas ? Tant de fois, encore et encore, nous avons consommé notre amour… ces faits-là ne sont décidément pas faits pour être ignorés. _

_Mon cher et tendre,_

_Te demandes-tu si tu me manques ?Et ma présence te manque-t-elle ? Voudrais-tu que je sois là, près de toi, te désirant autant que toi me désires ? Je l'espère bien. Tu avais l'air de tant m'aimer qu'il serait bien dommage que tu me dises m'avoir menti._

_Du moins, mentir, je l'ai moi-même fait. De nombreuses fois, tout comme chacun de mes semblables –de tes semblables- l'a fait durant sa vie. Mais ces mensonges ne doivent t'importer guère, mon __**amour.**_

_Puisque ce ne sont pas ces mots-là que tu veux entendre, ce sont d'autres encore que tu désires depuis l'ouverture de l'enveloppe. Soit ; je vais donc te les offrir tels que tu les souhaites. Mais ensuite, laisse-moi donc te les dire de ma propre manière._

_Reprenons du début._

_Mon cher et tendre,_

_Sais tu à quel point tu me manques ? Mon âme, mon corps, ma propre existence ne semblent pouvoir supporter d'être aussi loin de toi et ma peine semble s'éveiller chaque jour de nouveau, chaque jour de plus en plus forte. _

_Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute en ma vie te destinent mes pensées, je ne puis en supporter plus. Et si le jour ne m'offre pas le repos, la nuit est bien pire. Mon corps frémit à l'idée de nos nuits et mes songes eux-mêmes s'emballent, m'emportant dans leur tourbillon de folie. _

_Et ainsi, il m'est insupportable de m'éveiller à l'aube sans ta présence auprès de moi. Ta chaleur au petit matin, ta tendresse et tes baisers me manquent. Tes caresses, ton sourire me paraissent lointains ; ce vide autour de moi me désespère. Tout cela m'est intolérable, je ne puis en supporter plus. _

_Je souhaiterais tellement que tu sois là, juste là, au moment où je t'écris cette lettre. Je souhaiterais te voir sourire, rougir à ces mots, me reprocher de bien trop me divulguer, d'être bien trop indiscret. Je me serais contenté de me reposer mon stylo pour t'enlacer, t'embrasser, te déshabiller peut-être à l'endroit même où nous serions ; tu serais bien entendu gêné, comme tu l'es bien souvent, puis tu finirais par te laisser faire, te laisser aller sous mes étreintes. _

_Ne vois-tu donc pas assez à quel point mon corps et mon cœur souffrent de cette distance entre nous ? Ne vois-tu donc pas à quel point mon imagination s'emballe ? Ou en veux-tu plus encore ?_

_Mais que veux-tu réellement de plus ? Ton absence auprès de moi se fait si douloureuse que je ne puis en ajouter encore ; ce serait me faire bien plus mal que je ne le fais déjà. _

_Je t'aime, Siwon. Je t'aime bien plus que de raison, diraient certains. J'en pense bien plus mais je n'ose te le dire, j'ai bien trop peur de t'effrayer de cette passion qui me fait trembler en ce moment même._

_Tu es tout pour moi. __**Tout.**_

_Mais ne dit-on pas parfois que tout, ce n'est rien ? _

_Alors, réécrivons à présent l'histoire à ma façon. _

_Tu n'es rien pour moi, rien._

_Libre à toi de t'arrêter à cet endroit de la lettre, d'ignorer la vérité, de t'aveugler ; mais sache qu'à partir de maintenant je considérerai le contenu de cette missive pour su. _

_A toi, cette âme qui se disait sœur à la mienne, à ce corps qui se disait mien pour l'éternité, à ce cœur qui disait battre pour moi. A toi, qui te disait être mon amour._

_Cette lettre est sans doute la dernière que je t'envoie, la dernière qu'il me sera à supporter d'écrire. Toutes ces mièvreries commencent à m'ennuyer à présent, il faut bien que je trouve un autre jeu. Je ne dénierai, ne t'en inquiète pas, que ce temps auprès de toi avait été bien amusant. Ta tendresse, ton soi-disant amour étaient inévitablement une source de divertissement, et bien évidemment, ton corps m'a été inévitablement accueillant et agréable. Il a comblé ce vide qu'un autre avait laissé en moi, mais à présent il ne m'est plus vraiment utile. On se lasse très vite des jouets, et c'est bien dommage. _

_Tu te doutes à présent de l'objet de ma lettre, et tu auras sans doute raison : oui, je me lasse de toi. Alors je te relâche, et tu iras probablement te consoler auprès d'un autre qui le fera tout aussi bien que je le ferai moi-même. Il t'enivrera d'alcool ou de ses baisers, et vous irez ensuite prendre une chambre quelque part en ce vaste monde pour consommer cet amour qui autrefois m'était destiné. Il en profitera autant que moi, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Ceci fait, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne viendras pas frapper à ma porte. J'ai déjà bien trop de choses à faire, je suis bien trop occupé pour accorder ne serait-ce qu'un instant d'attention à ta pauvre âme en lambeaux, à tes pauvres déboires d'âmes rejetée. _

_Tu as été bien amusant, bien divertissant, mon cher Siwon. Mais le jeu est terminé. _

_Merci pour ton cœur, merci pour ton âme, merci pour ton corps. _

_Merci pour cet amour que je n'ai pu te rendre avec la même ardeur, la même passion. _

_Merci d'endosser pour moi ma propre peine. _

_Je t'aimais sans doute un peu,_

_Yunho.

* * *

_

Et ainsi le rideau tombe. Sur eux, sur lui, sur cette lettre. Sur cet amour qui n'en était pas un, sur cet amour plein de regrets et de douleur.

Sur cette misérable humanité.

A la dignité humaine.


End file.
